Prehistory King episode 1
Season: 1 Episode (in season): 1 Episode (overall): 1 Japanese title: ガブは私の友達です！ 私の恐竜！ (Gabu is my Friend! My Dinosaur!) English title: Prehistory in the Making Previous episode: N/A Next episode: Prehistory King episode 2 Summary It's April 10, 2010, in a city on the southwest coast of Japan. As Max and Zoe say goodbye to their time-travelling friend Rex, Seth and a Gel Jark start repairing the broken Backlander, a time machine. However, one of the important components is knocked out. Then Max woke up. He checked the date. Weird, it was September 8, 2007. Max clearly remembered yesterday was a day in April 2010. Quickly forgetting about it, he called his friends Rex and Zoe to take a walk in the forest. While walking in the forest, the three friends notice a line of trees that have been cut, and a hole on another tree. Inside the hole, Max finds a stone with a lightning bolt carved on it. Rex finds a similar stone, but with a gust of wind on it, and Zoe finds a stone wih blades of grass on it. Looking further, Max finds two cards, one with a picture of a Triceratops on it. He rubs the card on the stone, and a real Triceratops appears! He rubs the card on the stone again, and the Triceratops goes back into the card. When he slides the card on the stone again, a cute baby Triceratops appears! Elsewhere, a short, fat man (named Ed) is working on a centrifuge-like device with 6 neon purple tubes. Then, a card is dispensed from a printer-like device. Ed hands the card to a scientist (his master, Dr. Z), who wants to use it to take over the world. As Dr Z. heads on to the beach, he sees his friends, Ursula and Zander, relaxing on the sands as his grandchildren, Rod and Laura as they test out a new device, the "Alpha Scanner". Dr. Z grabs the device from his children and discover that a dinosaur card has been found on the southern coast of Japan! Promptly, the Alpha Team (Ursula, Zander and Ed) travel there by submarine. As the submarine is about to surface, an ocean liner slices it in half, but luckily, the trio manages to hang on to the fence of a park. Max watches as the "old lady" Ursula slashes another dinosaur card into her own device. A dinosaur appears, which Ursula calls "Doctorzasaurus" (pron. Dr. Z-a-saurus), named after Dr. Z. Max gets angry and claims that there was never a "Doctorzasaurus" and that she probably meant "Ankylosaurus". But Ursula kept by her word and a fight emerged, growing so strong that Ursula threatened Max with her fake dinosaur. Hearing this, Max's father, Dr. Spike Taylor, threw him a device that would be able to summon dinosaurs (developed after hours of researching and hypothesizing) Max first summoned Chomp (his pet Triceratops) and tried to fight the fake dinosaur. When Chomp ran out of energy, Max used the second card he found, the Electric Charge move card. Chomp surges with electricity, and his horns hit the weak belly of fake dinosaur, turning him into a card. Exhausted, Chomp turns into a card too. Then Rex and Zoe meet up with Max, carrying their own Dino Holders with them. Suddenly, the three children start glowing and hear voices crying for help... Battles Max/Chomp vs. Ursula/Terry A strange Ankylosaurus-like dinosaur is closing in on Max and Chomp, when Chomp bites his nose. It throws Chomp against a tree, when Max gets the Dino Holder from his dad and summons Chomp to his full size, sparking the first Battlefield! Chomp charges the dinosaur, pushing it out into traffic, until it knocks Chomp back. He then bites Chomp's horn, throwing him down again. The strange dinosaur then goes up and starts headbutting Chomp, but as Max begins to despair over his eventual defeat, he remembers the strange second card he found. In a 'here goes nothing' effort, he swipes the card on the Dino Holder. It was the Electric Charge Move Card, and Chomp jumps forward, surging the fake dinosaurs with electricity, catapulting him away, where he turns back into a card. Exhausted from battle, Chomp collapses and returns to his card, too. Max/Chomp win New Cards *Triceratops dinosaur card *Doctorzasaurus dinosaur card *Electric Charge move card Quotes -Dr. Z: (grabs the Alpha Scanner from Laura) "This is not a toy! It's a complicated piece of equipment for Doctors!" (Alpha Scanner starts beeping) "Hmm? What's this mean? -Rod: "That a card's been found, Grandpa." -Dr. Z: "I knew it would work!" (Ursula washes up on the D-Team's city's park) -Ursula: "Well, well, what do you think of my Doctorzasaurus?" -Max: "You must be mistaken, old lady! There is no such thing as a Doctorzasaurus! Perhaps you meant Ankylosaurus?" -Ursula: "First, I AM NOT AN OLD LADY! Second, this Doctorzasaurus is as real as the world around you!" -Max: "As real as YOUR dream of taking over the world!" Trivia * This episode is heavily based upon the first episode of the real Dinosaur King. * First main dinosaur summoning animation, first Battlefield, and first cliffhanger ending. * It is the beginning of the Alpha Trio's bad luck with water. * In one particular scene after the Alpha Trio's departure, Dr. Taylor mouth can be seen moving which indicates that he says something about Ursula as she responds in anger after his sentence. While in the dub Ed's voice is replaces Dr. Taylor's. * While there is no such thing as a Doctorzasaurus, the fake dinosaur seems to be modeled after six real dinosaurs: Ankylosaurus, Euoplocephalus, Sauropelta, Stegosaurus, Kentrosaurus and Tuojiangosaurus. * The bandage Max puts on his nose is a reference to his Sega counterpart.